


Making out

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Ryoma and Tezuka make out





	Making out

Ryoma sighed softy as Tezuka kissed him, reverently brushing their lips together, a warm, happy weight settling in his chest.

In a flash of movement, Ryoma settled himself in Tezuka’s lap, straddling his legs.

“That’s better,” he breathed before pressing forwards to capture Tezuka’s lips in a lingering kiss. Tezuka hummed into it happily, his hands coming up to cup Ryoma’s face, thumbs rubbing softly against his cheek bones.

More kisses followed, each soft and cloying and lasting just not quite long enough. Ryoma caught Tezuka’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping it carefully -a tiny bite of pain in the hazy softness of Tezuka’s brain- and letting it slide through his teeth. And then they were back to kissing, desperate open mouthed kisses sprinkled in between soft little kisses.

Neither knew where this was going and neither cared. 

Ryoma’s hands found their way into Tezuka’s hair, fingers sliding through the thick, silky strands. Tezuka’s hair was wonderful, Ryoma could play with it for hours, lifting up the layers and marvelling in all the different shades of brown.

He couldn’t quite put into words how much he loved Tezuka. Thinking about him for too long made his heart swell and beat faster. It was the small things; the way Tezuka hummed into kisses, the way he insisted that his shirts were lavender not purple, the small glint of amusement in his eye when Ryoma started teasing him over something stupid, the way his feet were ticklish and Ryoma was the only one who knew.

He loved Tezuka with his entire body and soul.


End file.
